


Grand Finale

by carzla



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Childhood Sweethearts, F/M, Romance, Star-crossed, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-09
Updated: 2012-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-29 06:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carzla/pseuds/carzla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You could chronicle a typical romance serial out of their lives, their relationship. It had all the elements of a drama production: the sweet budding love, the imminent storm in the horizon, the unforeseen parting, the unexpected reunion... but in their lives, it had a twist. A cruel twist called the Final Goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grand Finale

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2005, i.e. a long time ago and hence, way before the truth about Gin came out and his eventual fate.

Their romance was a timeless drama. The classic theatre production.

He saved her from certain death on the streets of Rukongai. That was the debut, their beginning.

They lived together in an old, abandoned house, where they endured cold nights with only each other for comfort and warmth. One would say they were interdependent. They were. But she never realized it.

One day, he left. It was normal for he always disappeared without a word to reassure her that he would return for her or to tell her of his whereabouts. She only realized that something was amiss when he never did return. By then, any traces of his existence had faded from the environment.

It was the foreshadowing of crossing paths once again.

Decades later, they met by chance. He was the vice captain of the Fifth Division. She had entered the Gotei 13. It was a mere passing in the many walkways of the Sereitei. They could’ve been complete strangers even to themselves. But between them, there was no mistaking each other’s reiatsu.

Ignited feelings stayed hidden.

Then came his betrayal, his departure. She held on tightly, never relinquishing her grip for the slightest moment as unwilling as she was to hold him with a sword to his neck. She held on for two reasons.

Her duty.

Her heart.

But still, he slipped away, as always, with a sincere apology that sliced her into infinite pieces.

The conflict drew to an end in his recapture… his execution. A sickening slash. An anguished cry of his name. Followed by the irrevocable shattering of a carefully mended heart.

It was the end.

The last goodbye of star-crossed lovers.

The Grand Finale.

Their swan song.

The window of hope drew shut, like great black curtains at the end of a play…

For her heart was now as cold as the paleness of his skin.


End file.
